Goodra (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Goomy= |-|Sliggoo= |-|Goodra= Summary Goodra is a Dragon type Pokémon introduced in the Kalos region. It is the final evolution of Goomy, evolving from Sliggoo. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | At least 3-C Name: Goomy | Sliggoo | Goodra Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Soft Tissue Pokémon | Dragon Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Curse Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Plant Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Electromagnetic Wave Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, blunt force attacks, Immunity to Bone Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Extrasensory Perception, | All previous abilities boosted, Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Martial Arts, Durability Negation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | At least Galaxy level+ (Superior to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | At least Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | At least Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Goomy is unable to breathe if its skin dries out, and if dry for too long, it will eventually die. Ice, Fairy, and Dragon type attacks. | Ice, Fairy, and Dragon type attacks. | Same as Sliggoo. Key: Goomy | Sliggoo | Goodra Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3